You Have Pretty Eyes
by MunroCFans
Summary: Eli and Clare are all grown up with a child,but will Clare's insecurities break them up?
1. Insecure

**(A:N) BAMMMMMMMMMM yea 2 stories in a row..im awesome ;) well i had to write another one..i am addicted to writing now. I am getting better with each chapter in my opinion. I just want to experiment with different types of story themes.I will be continuing Broken And Beaten AND i will continue Lost within Love..i will continue this too.I need something to do over the break right ;) well enjoy**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

"Eli can you check on Emily"

"Sure honey"

I am Clare,my husband is Eli. We got married when i was 19 and Eli was meet when i was 15 and he was 16. Boy were we meant for each is true have a child together. Her name is Emily. She is now 3 years old. I got pregnant with her a few months after me and Eli got married.I was 19,only 19. But we got threw it. I am now 22 and Eli is 23. And we are still truly in love with each other. Eli is a famous Writer,i on the other hand am a stay at home mother. Eli is loaded so he wants me to stay at home with Emily,and he wants to spoil me and her. I didn't want him to at first but there was really no saying no to Eli. You know him.

"Baby,Emily is sleeping"

"Eli,babe come here get some sleep."

"Clare,you know i have to finish this book. My publicist is getting impatient. I swear just a few more chapters and i will come to bed."

"Ok sweetie but just a few more." He gave me a smirk and then left the room.

He was always working. I couldn't get him away from his new Ipad.**(tell me if you got that ;) munro's recent tweet..teehee) **

His publicist Lindsay was a bitch.I think she has a secret crush on him. She is always trying to get him away from me. Never thinking about OUR family. She only thought about Eli. And he assured me that Lindsay doesn't like him,but i can't take that chance. He doesn't see the obvious signs i do. But i can assure you one thing. He loves Emily with all his loves her more than his car. He still has morty,but he only drives him when he is cruising around. He has multiple cars now. A hummer,A range rover,and a Lamborghini. I have a Ferrari,He got me it for my 21st birthday. I usually don't drive it. I use his range rover all the time. He doesn't mind. He always drives his hummer. He uses his Lamborghini on rare occasions.

"Babe,im coming in."

"Its been a hour,how many chapters have you gotten done?"

"I haven't finished this Chapter."

"Do you have writers block or something."

"No,i just don't like to be rushed,i like to write on my own time. I hate dead lines...which mine is in 3 weeks,so i am rushing to get this final draft ready."

"Oh baby,you work yourself too hard ya know,maybe i could work."

"NO CLARE, i will not have you working as long as your with me. I work and i will spoil you ok babe, you and Emily will have everything you want. Just ask and i will get it faster than you can say,"

"thats your final answer?"

"yea,you can't get a job."

"Fine." I pout.

"Babe,don't pout, i love you and i want the best for you and Emily." He kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." I shut off the light and we both go to bed. at least he does.

I have been thinking. Me and Eli haven't been having sex lately. I guess it is because of his hectic schedule. he always had time for sex in the past. I am wondering if i am boring him. I am so horny i can't stand it. We haven't had sex in 2 weeks. And i am dying. I wonder how he is taking it. He IS a guy. Why hasn't he been horny lately. Why is he so distant? I don't want to jump to conclusions but he has been spending a lot of time with Lindsay. I wonder...NO CLARE,he isn't cheating on you. One of our main fights was because i thought he was cheating. I am insecure mostly because he is around beautiful woman all day,and i am just average. He did tell Lindsay off one time when she cursed at me for being selfish with Eli.

"Baby,your still awake aren't you"

"Yea Eli,im sorry did i wake you?"

"No,for some reason i know your thinking about something,whats on your mind?"

"Nothing really,just thinking about things, err-ens i have to do in the morning. You know that kind of stuff"

"Don't lie to me Clare,Your a horrible Liar."

"Really Eli,nothing is on my mind."

"You know you can tell me if something is up right?"

"Yea i know."

"Good,know tell me what is on your mind."

"FINE ELI YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW,why aren't you having sex with me?"

"WHAT? is this what your thinking about?"

"Yes,im so horny and you aren't even giving me a second look."

"Baby,your beautiful, stop feeling insecure. I love you i have just been worked so hard. All i want to do is go to sleep,Now let me guess you think i am cheating on you again."

"Well...you have been with Lindsay a awful lot lately."

"Oh no,not this again...What do i have to do to get you to stop thinking about me cheating i love you and Emily.i would never want to risk losing you guys. I love you."

"I know,but she isn't the ugliest person in the yearbook ya know."

"Yea i know,she might be sexy to other guys...but she isn't to me...your the only sexy one i see."

"Oh so now you rhyme."

"Well only if you want me too."

"I think it is cute." I say with a smile. He smirks at me and kissed me on the lips and says "Now get some sleep in the morning i am taking you and Emily to ihop"

"Fine,i love you."

"I love you too,go to sleep."

We both drift off to sleep. Looks like i was over analyzing this situation. Why do i always do that? Well i should get some sleep. IHOP IN THE MORNING. ;)

* * *

**What do you think? Chapter 2 anyone? Should i continue it...review please tell me what you think..don't forget to review the other ones lost within love and Broken and Beaten... i know this story stared out sweet..but trust me there WILL be loads of drama to come..i think you guys will really like it,but thats just my opinion ;) ok MANDUSHKI IS OUT PEACE AND LOVE XOXOXO**


	2. You have pretty eyes

**OK so i had to rush this and sorry for some sentences getting cut off,for some reason takes certain words out of the fucking sentence and i get so pissed i can't change it so if you see that just guess what its suppose to say,enjoy!**

**

* * *

CLARE-POV**

"MOMMY MOMMY GET UP,DADDY IS TAKING US TO IHOP TODAY." My daughter says jumping up and down and the bed.

"Ok,ok Emily, get off of mommy." Emily hopes off of me and starts jumping erratically on the floor.

"Eli,can you go without me,im so tired."

"Come on Clare,you have to come,its a family breakfast. FAMILY, no daddy and daughter."

"Fine, i will get up give me a few minutes."

"No,get up now mommy i wanna go."

"Honey,go inside bring daddy with you i will take a shower and get dressed"

"MOMMY HURRY UP." Emily runs out of the room with Eli behind her.

I get up and start the shower,get the clothes ready and get in. Soon i hear the door open. "Eli,is that you."

"Yea its me." He opens the shower curtain and smirks at me.

"ELI GET OUT."

"Fine,i just wanted to see your body,make sure your not having anymore doubts about my passion towards you."

"So what,your gonna hold that against me now?"

"No babe,im just teasing,Emily wanted me to send you a message,hurry up..."

"Nice,very nice. Ok im getting out now."

Eli leaves the bathroom and i get out and get dressed. We all go out to the hearse of all cars.

"Daddy,when im old enough can i get this car?"

"Why would you want this car? its so old."

"Dad i just want it,PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"I will think about it,ask me in 13 years when your old enough."

"Fine daddy."

Wow Emily is such a daddy's girl. Eli is taking the hearse surprisingly. Emily want's this car so bad for some reason. I feel like she will be exactly like him one day. I hope that day doesn't come. Eli is such a rebel. I don't think i could take another Eli, especially in girl form.

**ELI-POV**

My girl is just like me. But the only thing that wasn't like me,was her eyes. Her big beautiful Blue eyes. She had Clare's eyes exact.

"So Emily,i hope you know you have pretty eyes." I look up at Clare and she smiles.I can tell she was thinking about the first time we met. That day was special. A day i would never forget. We arrive at IHop and all you see is Emily jumping up and time we go here she gets so hyper. I gotta stop bringing her here. But i love to see my baby happy.

We sit down and the waiter takes our orders. Clare got pancakes. Emily...Oh no she got got pancakes with sausage and eggs,and bacon AND French she is the skinniest little girl i have ever saw. I just watch as she pigs out. I love her so much. And i look over at family is my life. I can't believe Clare would think i was cheating. I never cheated in my life. God damn,i hate Lindsay i am only friends with her so she can publish my book. She offered me sex one time,but i turned her down. I am in love with Clare. And risking Emily and Clare..nothing is worth that. I love my family and hopefully our family gets bigger with time.

The drive back home was hyper. Emily is just crazy right now. We get home and i park the car while Clare takes Emily inside. I come inside the house to see Emily tugging on Clare's leggings that she wants a new Barbie.

"No Emily your not getting that Barbie."

"Please." I see her pout, Clare is just in control,its so sexy.

"Emily." I chime in wanting to state my opinion of the situation

"What Barbie do you want?"

"That justin Bieber Doll." I breath in and breath out.

"Fine,lets go to Toys'R'Us"

"YAY!"

"Eli,can i talk to you in the other room?" uh,oh i was in trouble with Clare.

"Eli,you know how i feel about that,we can't spoil the girl."

"Yes we can,i will get you something too."

"No Eli i don't want anything,i will let it slide this time but i don't want to have to warn you again."

"Fine,mommy." I smirk and she smiles. I kiss her and take Emily to get this "justin bieber" doll. Boy did i hate him. I guess its just my dad side kicking in.

**CLARE-POV**

Eli and Emily went to get this doll Emily wanted. I always tell Eli not to spoil her but he never listens to me. What will i ever do about is so cute. She has Dark red hair. Sort of like my hair and Eli's hair combined,she has my big blue eyes. Eli's nose and lips. And she has Eli's smirk. Oh that smirk. I love Eli so Much.I am so hates Lindsay. i hate Lindsay.I don't think he would cheat,He loves me and i love him,but then again i guess i wanted him to cheat because i can't stand knowing that i cheated on him with-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Who could that be? I walk over and open the door.

"FITZ?"

* * *

**So did you see any of the cut-offs..yea i get so pissed when i read it and i fix it and IT HAPPENS AGAIN! well review and tell me what you think? why would fitz be there at her door? well im out peace and love xoxoxo**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**WHO'S AWESOME. i got it done :) i hope you guys like it. i am really beginning to like this story. And i will be updating Broken and Beaten sometime **

**

* * *

CLARE-POV**

"Fitz what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know how the baby was doing."

"Right,um i don't know if you got the memo,but i got a abortion."

"WHAT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT."

"You left and i was scared as hell Fitz,i was With Eli...he would have killed me if he found out."

"Well you could have informed me."

Right as Fitz was about to Leave Eli's car pulls up. FUCK. i am so screwed. I don't know what to do as he pulls in he see's me and Fitz talking. He has a confused look on his face. This is the guy that i fucked while Eli was with Lindsay. I thought he was cheating so i said fuck it and went with Fitz.A few weeks later i was having weird symptoms that i only had when i was pregnant with Emily. So i knew i was pregnant.I couldn't tell Eli because we hadn't had sex in a while and he would have known it wasn't gets out of the car with Emily and walks up to us.

"Fitz,what are you doing at my house...talking to MY wife."

"Uh,i just came to tell Clare something. Sorry to intrude i should go know,well by everyone"

Eli gives me and him a funny look and then goes inside. I don't know how Eli will address the situation. So i expect the worst.

"Emily,take your doll and go to your room."

"Ok daddy."

Eli pulls me into the living room and sits me down. He looks into my eyes. He looks like he knows something.

"Clare,is there something i should know?"

"No,nothing at all."

"Your horrible at lying so i suggest you just stop."

"No Eli i am not lying."

"Clare should i be worried? Maybe i should be the one questioning if you cheated."

"Eli why would you think that i cheated on you?"

"Well,i know for a fact that a few months ago you were pregnant."

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you were pregnant. I found a pregnancy test in the garbage...and i know it wasn't mine...or Emily's for that matter."

"Yea...i was pregnant."

"Now,im pretty sure that we hadn't had sex for you to "conceive" this baby..was it Fitz'"

"No i swear...it was yours."

"Are you sure Clare,don't lie."

"It was yours..i didn't want another child and i know if i told you,you wouldn't want me to abort i decided to hide it from you and get an abortion."

"Baby."

He pulls me in a hug. I just lied to Eli...I know with my luck,He is going to find out some how. He always finds out.

"Eli i am so sorry i was scared."

"Its ok i won't hold that against you. I am sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me."

"Its not that,its just i can never say no to you. So if you wanted this baby,And i didn't i would keep it to make you happy but in the end i would be miserable."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me off the couch into the bedroom,where we riped each others clothes off. He laid me down and began to kiss my neck. His hand rested on my thigh. Slowly massaging up and down. Getting closer to my pussy. He begins to get dangerously close but then he takes that hand and brings it up against my stomach. He grabs my boob and begins to massage it while sucking on my nipple. He took his pointer finger and his thumb and pinched at the other nipple. Not leaving it neglected. He began kissing up and down my stomach and soon stuck his head in between my legs and licked up and down my folds. He started to suck at my clit. Sometimes biting it and brought his fingers up to my neglected pussy. He intruded with his middle finger and pointer finger. He didn't start off slow,he just pumped Until he wanted to stop. I felt myself start to have an orgasm and he replaced his fingers with his dick. He pumps in and out with hard and fast thrusts and soon he cums inside me while i finished my orgasm. It was complete bliss. He rolled off of me and laid next to me. He held me in his arms for dear cuddled for a good 3 hours until i woke up. I had to pee. I tried to slip out from under Eli,but he wouldn't have that. Every time i tried to get up he would pulls me closer. The only thing that separated us was his phone ringing. I hear him talking with someone who sounded to like a girl. He seems..a bit nervy. But i ignored that. He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Clare,i have to tell you something."

* * *

**I know you guys hate me 2 cliff hangers in one day. I may add one in Broken and Beaten...but you will have to wait until i update that,well did you guys like it? What do you think Eli has to tell clare? What will happen..well review and tell me if you liked it, criticism, i will take anything :) well until next time i am the mandushkinator and i am out 3 PEACE AND LOVE XOXOXO**


	4. Babies?

**Sorry for the short update so sorry.I only had time to write one full story and a half.I will update ALL my stories tomorrow,nice long chapters :)**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

When he said that i got worried all these things flying threw my head on what it could be.

"What?"

"The read some of my story,and they liked it. I am getting it published as soon as i finish it,isn't this great?"

"Oh my gosh i am so proud of you babe"

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too"

He grabs me and kisses me as we were kissing he pulled away.

"Baby,i was thinking..."

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should...have another baby,i mean we don't want Emily getting lonely and i could use another baby."

"Come on,can't we just wait a few more years..i am only 22."

"Clare,we aren't getting any younger. I don't want the kid to be 10 years younger than Emily. I want them to be a close age. So they get along getter. Babe cant you just think about it?"

"Fine i will THINK about it. But don't get mad if my answer is no,because most likely that will be my answer."

"Not if you do some INTENSE THINKING." He says with a smirk.

"Shut up lets go to sleep."

"If you say no then i will get emily on your ass"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP."

"Goodnight baby."

"Yea,goodnight."

We fall asleep in each others arms.

I wake up in the middle of the night to him snoring so god damn loud i swear the other side of the world hears him. I hear someone downstairs and i check to see who it is. It is way to dark. All i see is a dark figure in out kitchen.

"Emily?"

"Eli?"

* * *

**So who do you think is in there kitchen? Why are they not answering...Hint: Don't think to hard ;)**


	5. It was all a dream

**Ok this one is short too,but i am kind of getting writers block for this. But i promise i will brain storm. Lost within love might not be posted today. But it might so be on the look out for that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

"Emily?"

"Eli?"

I walk slowly in the kitchen and soon i realize this figure was too short to be a adult. It was just Emily looking for a late night snack.

"Emily what are you doing up so late?"

"Mommy i was hungry."

"Well you will eat in the morning now get back to bed."

"But the man sad i could get a snake?"

"Wait,daddy?"

"No he said his name was mark,he is in my room right now."

"Hold on i will be right here."

I rush to her room so see Fitz with her teddy bear in his hands looked up at me and smirked.

"Hi Clare,i wanted to continue that talk we had"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Whoa Clare,whats going- FITZ?" Eli said as he entered the room

"Hello Eli"

Eli rushed to Fitz and punched him in the face. Fitz threw Eli across the room and started to kick him.

"NO MARK PLEASE STOP HURTING DADDY."

I throw Emily out of the room and jump on Fitz back trying to make him stop.

"Get off of him"

"What,you want to get punished Clare,or should i punish your daughter."

"YOU BASTARD."

I threw the lamp at him he ducked and it hit Eli in the head instead.

"Wow nice aim Clare,now you knocked your little savior out cold. Time to have my way with you."

"NO,GET AWAY FROM ME."

He grabs me and pulls me to Emily's bed. Emily was looking in the door. I didn't want her to see me getting raped.

"PLEASE,NOT IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER FITZ."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

He pulled up my night down and unzipped his pants and he did the worst. While Eli was out cold and Emily was watching threw the crack in the didn't even bother putting on a i kept on looking at was my poor Emily. Watching her mother being raped. And Eli just laying there. Out cold. Not knowing anything. It was no use fighting back. He would just hurt me more. Or even kill me. I had to be around for Emily. I wonder how this will affect my family. Soon he releases in me and leave the room kicking Emily to the ground as he walks out.

"MOMMY MOMMY OUCH" Emily cried out holding her knee she fell on.

"Baby,everything is gonna be ok."

I pull up my panties and pull down my nightgown. I run over to Emily and hug her.

"Mommy,what about dad?"

"He is just sleeping thats all."

"Why didn't he help you when the man was on top of you?"

"He was simply sleeping."

"Mommy,what did he do to you?"

"Nothing,nothing"

"But you were crying? Like you were hurt."

"Baby just go to our room for now."

She runs over to our room. I walk over to Eli and give him a few light slaps across the face to see if he wakes up. He didn't budge i just stood there all night. Crying into Eli's hand. I was just raped. While my husband was out cold. And my daughter watched.

* * *

**I know this wasn't long. And it was pretty dark. But can you guys give me suggestions on what i should make happen next? I have a little writers block,so it would be appreciated. And if i use your idea i will credit you in a authors note on top of the chapter :) it can be many suggestions put together so i will credit every idea i use. **


	6. Whore

**Hiyaa**

**yea i haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I have been so week is in a few weeks so i will be on a tight schedule with studying and homework. And packets and packets and packets-well you get the point ;)**

**EliFitzrmylife-!**

**MadameDegrassi-girl- You got it dude!**

**blueno4- Well,you've got me sadly mistaken...i would never do that to clare...well not ACTUALLY ;) you'll get it once you read this chapter.  
**

* * *

**ELI-POV**

Clare was screaming in her went on all night,i figure i let her sleep. She was screaming for Fitz to stop.I don't think she is telling me the whole truth about the was weird when he came to our house. She thinks i am stupid. I know that wasn't my baby. It is impossible if it was. But forgive and forget. I just hope she doesn't lie to me again. She doesn't get that i would be heartbroken because i have never cheated on her. Not with Lindsay;not with anyone.

Even though she thinks i am cheating. I am not. I don't think she would like it if i did.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Yea,come in."

I see little hands open the door and stretch.

"Da da,can i sleep with you and mommy."

"Of course."

She runs over to the side of our large wasn't tall enough to climb on so i picked her up. She cuddled herself in the middle. It was about 3 am. Em brought her teddy with her. I remember when i bought her that. It was before she was born. She loved that teddy. Its funny. The teddy's name is Justin. I am guess it is after that famous girl or something. The teddy's original name was; a very known name .teddy, Yes, her teddy was named teddy.

Soon i fell into a deep slumber to be woken up by the sound of the alarm clock at 6:00 am. I have to visit Lindsay today. She wants to see what i have of my story so far. For some reason she wants to see me early. I shut off the alarm clock fast hoping not to wake up the girls.I quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Bushing my teeth and fixing my hair.I turned on the shower and picked out the clothes i was going to wear.

When i was done with my hot shower. I got dressed. It was almost 7am. I kissed Clare and Emily on the cheek and grabbed my keys. I was out the door in minutes.I drove for a while to see Lindsay at her house. I brought along my laptop to show her the story. I was at her door within half an hour. I rang the door bell and she let me in.

"Eli thanks for coming so early i was just so busy today this was the only time i could fit you in."

"No problem,i will just pull up my story from my laptop is that alright?"

"Sure you can go in the living room."

"Okay."

I walked into her living room and made myself comfortable,she came in with iced Tea. She took the laptop from me and started to read. She seemed to like it because she was smiling. She laid the laptop down and looked at me.

"Wow Eli your story is really good so far" She started to rub my arm.

"Uh, can you stop" I pulled my arm from her grip.

"Oh come on Eli what was your inspiration for this story?"

"It was my _wife_." I put emphasis on wife.

"Your wife,hu?"

"Yes _my wife,_the one i love and would never cheat on."

"Well,there is a first for everything,right?"

"Certainly is,but not for this thing."

"Oh come on Eli,i thought you liked me?"

"I **don't** like you. Actually i couldn't not like you anymore than i already do. Your the person who started me career i thank you for that,But i am not _**that **_grateful."

"GET OUT ELI."

"Gladly"

I grab my laptop and storm out of her house. I see her threw her bedroom window watching me leave. This bitch is fucking crazy. I don't know what she is going to do next. She seems like the kind of person that doesn't stop until they get what they i wasn't playing her game. I know she wouldn't not try and make my knew story successful. I love her,but im not in love with doesn't seem to understand this concept. She always tries to take me away from my wife and Emily. This is it.

I pull up to the drive-way and see Clare swinging on the front lawn swing. I sit beside her and we talk.

"Clare,how was everything today?"

"It was alright...i had a horrible dream last night."

"I could tell,you were screaming the whole night."

"Really? I am sorry if i woke you."

"Its ok."

"You hungry Eli? I can get you anything. Whatever you want."

"You know what i want?"

"What?"

"You to tell me what really went down between you and Fitz."

* * *

**So,what did you think...is she gonna tell Eli the truth now...is she finally going to break. Is her conscience going to get the best of her..**

**oh im so dramatic ;)**

**well have a good night and review please ;)**


	7. Lies

**I know i am so late with this. But while i am in school i have to start writing the short chapters i just don't have time to write long chapters anymore. maybe over a break or something but not when i have so much homework and i am this enjoy :)**

DegrassiFan894332-**Review what?**

**Azula Felinae-I will consider that**

**PolkaDotBowLace-LMFAO pink llamas,eh? **

**blueno4-Here you go :)**

**MadameDegrassi-girl-I think he needs to worry about Clare more than Lindsay ;) hint hint**

**iLUVmunro14-Uh? I already made that happen :)  
**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

I don't know if i should tell Eli what really went down. I don't want to lie to him,but i don't want to cause any drama.I have been sick lately. Waking up sick. I think it has something to do with my period. It hasn't come yet.I doubt that i am pregnant because i am on birth control. But there is a chance. I couldn't put myself in a deeper hole than i already am in. I couldn't do this to Emily.

"Eli,you have to believe me. I did nothing with Fitz."

"Stop lying to me Clare."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to,but i know i would never hurt you like that."

"How come i don't believe you?"

"I don't know you tell me."

Eli walks inside the house. He seems pretty pissed. Like he knows something. I should have told him the truth. I shouldn't have lied. I can't help it. Everything needs to be perfect.

**ELI-POV**

She is lying. And i am done with it. I am taking Emily and i am leaving. She doesn't deserve her. Until she gets her shit straight me and Emily are gone whether she likes it or not. I am bringing Emily up to my beach house. We are going to live there from now on until me and Clare get this figured out. I will still be paying for the house,but she is on her own for now.

"Emily,get your suitcase and pack what you want to bring to my beach house."

"The beach house? Yay,family vacation?"

"No,me and you need to spend some time mommy."

"But i want mommy."

"Too bad."

"I am not packing."

"PACK YOUR STUFF RIGHT NOW EMILY OR ELSE."

She starts to tear up and runs to her bed and goes under the blankets.I didn't mean to scream at her. I am just stressed Lindsay and Clare.

"Emily...I am sorry i yelled at you. Know if you could just pack your stuff."

" you and mommy breaking up?"

"No,were going on a break."

"LIAR."

"Emily stop being so difficult,in time you will understand why i have to do this."

"No i won't."

"I am packing your bags for you. Your coming with me whether you like it or not."

She pouted and threw her blanket over her. While i was packing her stuff i heard the front door open and close. Clare came back into the house.I heard her footsteps creep up to Emily's opened the door and looking flabbergasted.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"Me and Emily are going on a vacation. Without you. When you learn to tell the truth once in a while i will consider getting back together with you."

" did we break up?"

"When you decided to lie to me outside. DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID CLARE. YOU THINK I AM A FUCKING IDIOT. YOU SLEPT WITH FITZ."

"No i didn't 't use that kind of language around our daughter."

"Speaking of,he got your pregnant didn't he?"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Bull shit."

"You can't honestly leave me and take my daughter away from me."

"Watch me."

* * *

**OH HOT DAMN DRAMATIC HE TAKE EMILY WITH HIM? WILL CLARE TELL HIM THE TRUTH? IS CLARE PREGNANT AGAIN? well tell me what you think is going to happen. Or if you have advice for the story thats always helpful ;)**


	8. The Getaway

**Yes it has been forever i got my laptop back and decided the first story i was going to update would be the story that got the most views whilst i was gone. So here you go :) i will update my others this weekend or possible for all the support for this story.I will be posting a knew story i think you guys will like ;)**

**

* * *

****CLARE-POV**

"Watch me"

And in the split second the love of my life was gone with my would i do without is my everything.I just can't tell him and break his heart. What happened between me and Fitz should stay in the past.I didn't want any of this happening. It isn't got to keep his Julia secret from me.I didn't mind. After he lied and lied and lied to me. I still loved him.I loved him through everything. I didn't push him to tell is he pushing me?

Later on that night i decided to try and call Eli and sort this out. God forbid he even picks is so stubborn,but thats what i fell in love came with a rang a few times and i decided it was no wouldn't pick up. He hates me. And the worst part of this all is that he took my little girl I,AS IN ME.I gave birth isn't getting away with this.

Leaving me on my own to fend for myself when he knows i have no is the one that told me not to get a i HAD to listen to him.I am questioning my sanity for staying with him threw all of his bullshit. Maybe i should give up. Let him we do need a a break for a forever.

**ELI-POV**

I left my beautiful though i didn't want me and Emily drove away from the house. Emily was crying for her mom.

"Emily please you're giving daddy a headache."

"NOOO I WANT MOM,BRING ME BACK TO MOM"

"No you are staying with me and that is YOU HEAR ME."

"I HATE YOU."

I shook off those words and continued driving. Emily wasn't taking this seperation too needs to learn not to depend on mommy for everything. She has two parent for a god damn reason. Clare has been calling,but i am not picking is crazy if i am going to let her get away with what she is lying about. The stupid thing is. I wouldn't even be as pissed as i am now if she just told me the truth.

For one thing i hate liars. We soon arive at the beach house and i get out,grab everything from the trunk and bring it inside. Emily was still in the car crying she didn't wanna get out.

"Emily,get out of the car now."

"No!"

I picked her up and held her while she squirmed in my hands. I shut the car door and went inside. I place Emily down once we got in the house. Her pouty face looked exactly like mine. Being stubborn really kicked me hard in the ass in the long ran to her beach house room and i heard her plop down on the deffinatly with the covers over her head. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some scotch.

It felt like i was drinking cup after i knew it i wasn't even in my right mind.I laid down on the coutch trying to relax cause the whole room was spinning. I turned on the t.v and picked a random channel to settle on.I am guessing Emily fell asleep already. I feel bad for making her leave her mother,but on the other hand Clare had to understand the price of lying to this family.I know i'v had secerets,but they weren't as bad at her's,right?

Or am i in over my head. Am i being a total hipocrite or no drinking really makes me think.I better drink some coffee or something. This liquid is getting to my head.I get up and decided to make some i was at it i checked up on Emily. I walked in to find her sleeping under the covers. I walked over to her pulled the cover off of her and magnified her face. I saw dried up tear streams running down her face. I went down stairs and drank my coffee.I got another call from Clare.

I quickly hit ignore and went back to drinking my was getting late so i decided to lay down with Emily. I got under the blankets and Emily was glued to my side. As i was drifting off to slumber i heard the door was definatly Clare.I slowly got up and walked to the turned the door knob i opened it.

"Hey Eli,can we talk?"

* * *

**So who do you think it is? Tell me in a review :) i know this chapter was boring,but it will get interesting!**


	9. The Crash

**Hey guys I promise a story on Monday :P hopefully this one doesn't have any words taken out of it. I will be really mad! Well I hope you enjoy this story!**

**ELI-POV**

"What do you want Clare?" I asked. Clare than barged in and said "My daughter" "Not until you tell me the truth." I pulled her back from going up the stairs.

"I don't have to tell you anything." "I am your husband Clare. I have a right to know if you cheated on me." She looked me in the eyes and started to cry.

"I am sorry Eli okay! I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." I look at her in disbelief. I guess I never really felt the pain until I knew that it was true.

I grabbed her into a hug. "Clare I am not judging you. I just can't believe you did that. I don't know if our trust is broken, but I know for sure it has some cracks now. I won't leave you."

"Eli thanks!" "One condition Clare. "What is it Eli I will do anything." "Promise me. Promise me that you'll never cheat on me again."

"Anything I promise!" Emily starts to run down the stairs. I guess she heard mommy's voice. Clare picked her up and swung her around. We were okay now.

She gave in fast. Not even a day.

**CLARE-POV**

I finally told Eli the truth. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He didn't scream or break up with me. I am so lucky to have him in my life.

What would I do without my night and shining armor? "Eli, you hungry?" "Not really. I think Emily is though."

Emily looked at me and smiled. I am making her favorite; Grilled cheese. Everything was finally okay.

After me and Eli put Emily to sleep we went into the bedroom to have some fun.

"Eli…I missed you. A lot" "Oh really Clare. How much." I open my arms and said "This much" He tackled me to the bed and we tore each other's clothes off. He did something different this time. He turned me over so I was on my knees and hand cuffed me to the bed.

"Eli you're so kinky tonight!" "Well I missed you Clare. And your tight pussy." He shoved his fingers inside me. Not giving me much time to get use to this intrusion. His fingers were mixing with my fluids and started to feel something come on.

"Eli fuck!" "Yea Clare scream my name" "Eli" I mumbled as I faced the head bored of the bed on my knees. Eli was in back of me fingering my tight whole. He slapped my ass hard and said "SCREAM MY NAME." I didn't want to wake up Emily, but I figured she was asleep.

I screamed on the top of my lungs "ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJAHHHH" And my fluids came gushing out. Within minutes Eli had sucked up all the juice. I turned to Eli and said "Your turn." He smirked and untied me.

I pushed him down onto the bed and took off his boxers. I grabbed his cock and started stroking it. By the sounds he was making I knew I was doing this right. I stuck him in my mouth and started to deep throat him.

He grabbed my hair and pushed my head down onto his cock more. I started to choke so he stopped. I took as much as I could this time. Trying not to make myself puke and started to go agonizingly slow. "Clare please faster."

I obeyed him and went faster. He put his hands threw my red locks of hair and pulled. I started to go a bit faster and he was close to Cumming, but I stopped and hopped on top of him. I gently pushed him inside me and started to move up and down.

His hands were on my waist guiding me. I started to pick up the pace and he was in pure bliss. I went all the way off his dick and I smashed back down on it. I did that a few more times and he came.

We lay in each other's arms and it felt like nothing else existed. Like the world wasn't even there. He was beautiful. Even if he wasn't Eli. Would a Rose still have its sweet smell if it were not called a rose?

We fell asleep in each other's arms and started to sleep. The next day had arrived and Eli and Emily were packing what they brought to come back home. I helped them. I didn't want them doing that all by themselves.

I am the reason why they're here anyway. I helped them load the pack. I saw that Eli had started to drink. He has had…drinking problems in the past. "Eli are you sure you want to drink that?" "Yes Clare. Don't worry I will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me."

I look at him worried, but decided to take his word for it and I walked away. I helped Emily put everything of hers in the car than I went to help out Eli. Hopefully he wasn't drunk because he is driving and we don't want to get into a crash now. That wouldn't be good at all. Now would it be.

We finally got everything set up and everything was loaded onto the cars. Eli grabbed his coat and his keys and we headed out. He started up the car and took off. We were on the highway for a while. It was pretty empty.

Nobody on the highway. Just a few cars every once in a while. Eli doesn't look so hot while driving. I look at Emily and smile. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. And then everything became hectic.

I heard a swerve and head lights. I got scared. I didn't know what to think. Before I could even think .I saw Glass. Then everything went black.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know you probably loved me at the beginning of the chapter now you all hate me –hides- Sorry. I love drama in storied as you can tell :] Well I guess it is time for me to go. Review and tell me what you think is going to happen!**


	10. AN

**I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I will be ending this. It's been a good time writing this! My mind is just on other things, and I can't get this updated. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading this, though!**


End file.
